


Easy as Breathing

by petvampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petvampire/pseuds/petvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know what they are, they know how they work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as Breathing

They do this every day; both of them half-awake, blearily moving around the kitchen. Isaac makes coffee, reaching up to grab a filter from the cabinet, edging towards the sink to fill the pot with water. Jackson pulls cereal out of the pantry, fills two bowls - he sticks to the healthier, whole-wheat stuff, ever the obsessively driven athlete, while Isaac tends to chow down on sugar-heavy stuff with not even the slightest bit of nutritional value. He used to get digs about that, when they first started living together, but it’s so commonplace by now that there’s just no point. The other will still give him those looks he’s so good at from time to time, those _seriously? That’s what you’re doing?_ facial expressions that used to make Isaac feel like a total dumbass, but have ceased to have any effect. He knows they’re not serious, anyway.

The coffee’s made by the time Jackson stows the cereal boxes away (because Isaac always manages to drag himself out of bed those few minutes earlier to turn the pot on), and they pass the milk between them, Jackson filling up the bowls, Isaac adding a little to his coffee cup, a _lot_ to the other’s (Jackson takes his coffee so doctored up it’s barely coffee anymore, something Isaac always finds funny). Spoons are pulled out of the silverware drawer, one used to add sugar to the coffees, and then they both gather up their respective breakfasts, settling down at the kitchen table.

There are no words exchanged, barely even glances. They don’t need them. They both know the ins and outs of this, their morning routine, what they’ve been doing ever since Isaac finally swallowed his fear and asked Jackson to move in with him. He hadn’t expected the _yes_ , hadn’t expected things to go as well as they had turned out. But they’d fallen into sync, and they’ve stayed there - easy as breathing.

It’s not to say they don’t fight still. Of course they do; they both run hot, and when the moon’s full, there is no telling what will make their tempers flare. But somehow, they always come back to this: mornings, simple, quiet, peaceful as they ever manage.

And when Jackson pauses in taking his dishes back to the kitchen and leans over Isaac’s shoulder to kiss him good morning, the taste of coffee still on his lips, that’s easy, too.


End file.
